


Perfect Shot

by kamsharigatou



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: CHANJEONG GEMAS, CHANJEONG UNTUK HIDUP, ChanJeong, M/M, Sniper Bang Chan, University Student Yang Jeongin | I.N, oblivious!Jeongin, smitten!BangChan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsharigatou/pseuds/kamsharigatou
Summary: Definisi "Bidikan yang Sempurna" antara Jeongin dan Chris itu berbeda.(sudah pernah post di wattpad :D)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N





	Perfect Shot

\------

[Perfect Shot]

Christopher Bang x Yang Jeongin

Written by **Kamsharigatou.**

**♤ DIBUAT PADA 3 DESEMBER 2020 ♤**

**GAMBAR: CREDIT TO PINTEREST**

Definisi "Bidikan yang Sempurna" antara Jeongin dan Chris itu berbeda.

\-----

Suasana kota di malam hari memanglah menyenangkan. Hiruk pikuk kota yang cukup padat dengan kendaraan, disertai dengan gemerlap lampu yang menerangi jalan seakan membuat penampilan kota semakin menarik. Setiap pinggir jalan yang banyak berjejer rapi dengan toko, kedai, dan restoran seakan menambah estetika tersendiri.

Malam itu Chris berniat untuk mencari udara segar. Mobil miliknya melaju indah di tengah jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Padahal saat itu adalah malam minggu, entah bagaimana bisa jalan umum ini begitu lenggang. Awalnya ia ingin pergi menuju ke bar favoritnya. Bar milik sahabatnya yang biasanya ia jadikan sebagai tempat melepas penat dari pekerjaannya. Namun, tangannya sendiri justru memutar balik setir untuk mencari tempat lain. Chris merasa bosan dengan suasana monoton yang ia jumpai selama itu.

Chris kembali melajukan mobilnya, sementara itu kedua iris hitamnya yang tajam menatap sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Pada akhirnya, ia menetapkan tujuannya untuk singgah di kedai kopi yang terletak di ujung jalan itu.

Pria itu mencari tempat parkir yang tersedia. Setelah itu ia keluar dari mobil untuk berjalan menuju kedai kopi yang dimaksud. Chris melangkah santai mengabaikan tatapan dari orang-orang sekitar yang menatapnya tertarik karena pesonanya.

Kedai kopi yang Chris datangi ini memiliki tempat yang cukup luas. Suasananya cukup tenang dan sepi. Sejujurnya, kedai kopi bukanlah hal kesukaan Chris. Ia tidak suka minum kopi. Namun, hari ini merupakan pengecualian.

"Espresso satu."

Chris menyebutkan pesanannya, setelah itu membayarnya. Sang pelayan dengan sigap mulai meracik kopi tersebut. Pelayan dengan _name tag_ bertuliskan 'Han Jisung' sesekali melirik ke arah Chris.

Chris menghela nafas. Merasa jengah dengan sikap pelayan itu. Mata hitamnya menjelajah mencari _spot_ tempat duduk yang sekiranya nyaman. Akhirnya ia menjatuhkan pilihannya untuk duduk di bagian tempat meja bar kecil yang terletak langsung ke arah luar jendela. Selain itu, hanya di bagian tersebutlah yang sepi dan tenang, dikarenakan hanya ada seseorang yang duduk disana. Chris duduk mengambil tempat yang berjarak tiga kursi dari orang tersebut.

Pelayan tadi menghampiri Chris sambil membawakan pesanannya. Sejak tadi tatapan dari pelayan itu tampak berbeda dari kebanyakan orang, apabila orang-orang menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja dan penuh akan tertarikan. Pelayan itu justru menatapnya sedikit waspada?

Chris tidak peduli.

Chris mencoba tegukan pertama dari espresso tersebut. _Hm, tidak terlalu buruk,_ batin Chris. Ia menikmati secangkir espresso sambil melihat pemandangan kota dari jendela.

Kegiatan menikmati pemandangan kota terhenti oleh munculnya suara helaan nafas yang terlalu keras. Chris menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang duduk di meja paling ujung kanan itu. Pemuda itu sedikit menyandarkan tubuhnya pelan ke kaca, tapi pada akhirnya duduk tegak lagi untuk kembali melakukan aktivitasnya. Sedari tadi pemuda yang berambut warna coklat tua itu sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Terlihat bahwa buku-buku yang dibawa oleh pemuda itu cukup berserakan di atas meja. Chris melirik sekilas. Ia bisa melihat ada label nama bertuliskan 'Yang Jeongin' di tiap buku itu. Hm, tipe seorang mahasiswa yang sibuk 'berkencan' dengan tugasnya di malam minggu, huh?

Lama kelamaan Chris merasa risih karena pemuda itu semakin mengeluarkan gumaman berisik yang sarat akan frustasi. Barang-barang miliknya semakin tersebar tak beraturan.

"Permisi." Chris berdehem.

"Barang-barang milikmu ini menggangguku." Chris berujar _to the point_ tanpa menatap pemuda di sampingnya sama sekali.

Pemuda itu menoleh bingung selama beberapa detik, tapi akhirnya ia segera tersadar. "Ah, maafkan aku." Ia bercicit pelan sambil tangannya dengan cepat meraih barang-barang miliknya yang bergeser terlalu jauh dari tempatnya.

"Hm." Chris berdehem singkat.

Setelahnya, pemuda itu tampak menggigit bibirnya bingung. Ia ingin sekali membuka percakapan kepada pria di sampingnya itu. Entahlah, ia juga tidak tahu ingin membicarakan apa, tapi sebenarnya ia butuh suatu ide. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya karena wajah pria itu tampak tidak begitu menyenangkan.

"Chris."

Pemuda yang diperingatkan tadi mengerjap bingung. "Maaf?"

Chris memutar bola matanya malas. "Namaku."

Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya, lalu mengangguk kecil begitu menyadari kalau pria yang memperingatkannya tadi mengajaknya berkenalan. "Ah, namaku Yang Jeongin."

Hening. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka berdua kembali tanpa suara. Jeongin kembali menatap pria itu. Ketika Chris pada akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya, Jeongin langsung berseru meminta maaf sambil mengalihkan wajahnya.

Chris berdecak. Ia merasa jengah dengan ucapan maaf yang dilontarkan terus dari bibir kecil itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Gila. Ini bukan Chris. Pria itu mana mau mempersilahkan orang asing untuk bertanya-tanya padanya tanpa urusan yang penting.

"Menurutmu..." Jeongin bercicit pelan. "Bagaimana cara mengambil bidikan yang bagus?"

"Bagiku bagus saja tidak cukup." Chris menyeringai. Kedua manik hitamnya menatap Jeongin dengan intens. Tidak pernah ada orang asing yang langsung menanyakan pertanyaan itu padanya. Chris merasa pembicaraan ini akan semakin menarik. Maka dari itu, ia berpindah dari posisinya untuk duduk berjarak satu kursi dari tempat Jeongin berada.

"Aku ingin yang sempurna."

Jeongin terpesona bagaimana cara Chris mengucapkan kata tersebut. Benar-benar kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Seolah-olah pria itu memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk seperti itu. Tiba-tiba Jeongin merasa mendapatkan suatu ilham.

"Apakah kamu pekerja _freelancer_?"

Pertanyaan dari Jeongin membuat sudut bibir Chris tertarik ke atas. Ia menyeringai. "Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Jam berapa produktifmu bekerja?" Jeongin bertanya penasaran. Namun, ia segera menggelengkan pikirannya. "Ah, maaf apabila aku bertanya aneh. Kamu tidak perlu menjawabnya."

"Kau bebas bertanya apapun." Chris menjawab santai sambil kembali meminum espressonya. "Jam kerjaku fleksibel. Tapi di malam hari lebih _menarik_."

"Menarik?" Jeongin bertanya bingung. Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Baru-baru ini, Jeongin bergabung di salah satu komunitas fotografi _online_. Hanya iseng saja Jeongin ikut komunitas itu. Namun, ketika melihat berbagai hasil foto yang menarik di komunitas itu membuat Jeongin termenung. Hal itu membuat Jeongin tidak terlalu percaya diri dengan hasil fotonya.

Chris berniat ingin membalas ucapan Jeongin, tapi mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Jeongin yang tiba-tiba melamun. Chris memperhatikan pemuda itu lamat-lamat. Jeongin memiliki paras yang manis dengan pipinya tampak memerah diakibatkan oleh udara yang sedikit dingin. Jeongin juga memiliki mata yang menarik, layaknya rubah kecil. Ah, Chris tak ada hentinya menatap kedua manik hitam itu.

"Sepertinya kau butuh ide. Saran, mungkin?"

Chris menghentikan lamunan Jeongin yang saat itu juga langsung tersadar dan mengangguk. Jeongin terkekeh canggung, "Hm, betul. Aku saat ini lagi membutuhkan ide, kupikir bertanya pada orang asing akan lebih bermanfaat, dibandingkan pada orang yang kukenal karena..." Jeongin berpikir keras untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"Karena saran yang diberikan cenderung monoton dan tidak berguna?"

Jeongin mengangguk ketika Chris melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau benar." Chris berdehem setuju. Ia sudah paham apa maksud yang akan disampaikan oleh Jeongin. Ini kerap terjadi di pekerjaannya dulu. Bekerja secara _circle_ yang dikenal baik itu terkadang tidak membuahkan hasil apa-apa, cenderung bergantung atau mengandalkan satu orang yang serba bisa hingga tidak semua orang bekerja secara maksimal. Makanya itu, sekarang Chris memilih bekerja secara mandiri.

"Jadi?" Pancing Chris supaya Jeongin kembali menceritakan pokok permasalahan yang sedang menimpanya.

Sejujurnya, Chris bukanlah tipe orang yang senang mencari tahu tentang privasi orang lain, kecuali dia dituntut untuk melakukan hal itu atau ada suatu hal yang akan mengancam, maka ia bisa menjadikan hal tersebut sebagai senjata perlindungan. Tapi karena saat ini Jeongin membutuhkan saran, maka Chris dengan senang hati akan memberikannya.

"Aku baru saja bergabung ke komunitas fotografi. Aku terpesona saja dengan hasil foto mereka yang kebanyakan bagus, tapi..." Jeongin menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi ketika melihat hasil fotoku sendiri rasanya, hm, biasa saja," lanjutnya.

Jeongin segera mengangkat kepalanya lagi sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku seharusnya tidak pusing memikirkan hal itu karena masih banyak tugas kuliahku yang menanti untuk dikerjakan." Setelah itu Jeongin melirik ke arah laptopnya dengan tatapan masam.

"Ah, permasalahan anak muda."

Chris bersahut santai. Jeongin mendelik, seketika ia baru menyadari kalau Chris itu memang terlihat seperti pria mapan. Lihat saja kemeja hitam mahal yang melekat di tubuhnya itu. Jeongin meringis karena sebelumnya ia berpikir bila Chris itu terlihat seperti orang yang _fresh graduate_. Namun, ketika Jeongin memperhatikannya lebih teliti, sepertinya Chris ini memiliki perbedaan usia yang cukup jauh darinya.

"Maaf kalau lancang.." Jeongin bercicit pelan. "Berapa usiamu?"

"Menurutmu?" Chris berbalik tanya. Pria itu menatap Jeongin dengan intens. Menggoda pemuda yang baru ditemuinya di hari itu sepertinya menarik.

"Hm, dua puluh empat tahun?"

Chris menggeleng. Pria itu menyeringai, "Aku lebih tua dari itu. Usiaku tiga puluh tahun."

Jeongin melongo. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya terkejut. Wow, ia dan Chris memiliki perbedaan usia sepuluh tahun. Jeongin menatap pria itu dengan sedikit canggung. "Jadi, aku harus memanggilmu..." Jeongin menjeda kalimatnya sebentar.

"Om?" lanjutnya.

Chris mendengus. "Panggil namaku saja sudah cukup."

Jeongin mengangguk mengerti.

"Atau dengan tambahan 'Kak' juga boleh."

Jeongin menoleh, lalu terkekeh geli. "Kak Chris?"

Chris tahu mungkin panggilan itu terdengar aneh, salah satu fakta pendukungnya juga tidak pernah ada orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

Chris mengedikkan bahunya, "Tidak terasa aneh apabila kau yang menyebutnya."

Jeongin terdiam. Ucapan tidak mendasar dari Chris justru membuat kedua pipinya sedikit menghangat, tapi ia menepiskan pikirannya jauh-jauh, ah mungkin memang udara di sekitarnya semakin dingin makanya pipinya memerah seperti itu!

"Kembali ke topik awal." Chris menyadari kalau sejak tadi pembicaraan ia dengan Jeongin selalu terdistraksi oleh hal lain. Tidak pernah sebelumnya terjadi obrolan Chris seperti ini dengan orang lain, apalagi dengan orang asing yang baru ditemuinya di hari itu seperti Jeongin.

"Jadi, Kak Chris.." Jeongin mengulum senyumnya untuk menahan rasa geli. "Aku butuh saranmu tentang bagaimana cara mengambil bidikan gambar yang bagus."

"Sempurna," koreksi Chris. Pria itu menyesap espressonya sebentar. "Sebelum memulai, tentukan objek pilihanmu dulu. Amati baik-baik objek itu. Jangan sampai lengah. Baru kamu bisa membidiknya dengan tepat."

Jeongin menyimak dengan kedua manik hitam yang tampak terpancar berkilau karena semangat. Jeongin terlihat seperti rubah kecil yang _excited_. Chris ingin melihat pancaran binar mata itu lagi.

"Matamu harus fokus ketika melihat suatu objek." Chris menatap Jeongin dengan tatapan dalam. "Sebagai permulaan, kau terlihat punya kemampuan mata yang tajam. Seperti rubah."

Chris menunjuk tubuh Jeongin dengan dagunya, "Posisi tubuhmu harus rileks. Jangan kaku seperti robot."

Seketika Jeongin mengubah posisi duduknya yang semula menunduk menjadi lebih tegak. Chris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau mau menunduk juga tidak masalah. Yang penting buat tubuhmu rileks."

"Posisi tanganmu juga harus siap. Selain itu, jangan menumpukkan sesuatu yang berat di atas bahumu."

Jeongin mengangguk kecil. Semua saran yang diberikan Chris diingatnya dengan baik-baik. Chris berdecak melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Sepertinya kau butuh praktek."

Pria itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu menghampiri Jeongin yang masih terdiam berusaha memproses tingkah si pria yang lebih tua. Chris membalikkan tubuh Jeongin supaya kembali menatap ke arah jendela. Tangan besarnya meraih tangan kecil Jeongin lalu memposisikannya seakan-akan pemuda itu sedang memegang kamera dengan tepat. Diaturnya posisi tubuh Jeongin yang sekiranya pemuda itu merasa nyaman. Pundak kiri Jeongin sedikit maju ke depan dibandingan pundak yang kanan. Jeongin malah merasa ia seperti sedang berlatih memanah.

"Tatap fokus ke depan. Intinya percaya diri. Anggap objek itu sebagai mangsa."

Manik hitam Jeongin yang sejak tadi berkelana, kini menjadi menatap lurus ke depan. Kaca bening dari jendela itu menampilkan bayangan Jeongin serta Chris yang berdiri menunduk tepat di belakang. Wajah Chris tampak dekat sekali dengan leher Jeongin. Dari sini juga Chris bisa mencium wangi vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Jeongin.

Pikiran fokus Chris mendadak buyar.

"Oke, cukup." Chris menegakkan tubuhnya sebentar, lalu kembali duduk. "Hanya _basic_ , sepertinya yang kuberikan saran tadi juga bisa kau lihat di internet."

"Membantu juga kok," balas Jeongin seadanya. Chris kembali berdecak.

"Lihat aku baik-baik." Chris mengatur posisi tubuhnya seakan-akan ia sedang memperagakan saran yang diberikannya tadi. Jeongin terkagum-kagum bagaimana cara Chris bisa mengatur sikap tubuhnya layaknya seorang profesional.

"Harusnya kau bawa kamera." Chris mendengus. "Supaya ini jadi lebih mudah."

"Jarang kubawa." Jeongin merengut kecil. "Tugas kuliah lebih sayang kepadaku," lanjutnya sambil menatap laptop miliknya dengan datar.

"Fotografer selalu membawa kameranya kemanapun."

"Aku masih amatir," balas Jeongin acuh.

Chris mendelik. "Memang amatir," lanjutnya yang membuat Jeongin merengut kecil, tapi si yang lebih muda memang mengakuinya.

"Pakai kamera ponselmu juga bisa kok," lanjut Chris. "Tapi memang benda yang lebih kuat dan kokoh itu akan terasa sangat pas di genggaman."

Padahal Chris saat itu sedang memikirkan benda lain. Namun, Jeongin berpikir bila Chris sedang membicarakan kamera miliknya.

"Apakah Kak Chris punya studio sendiri?"

"Studio?" Chris terkekeh kecil. Bahkan pekerjaannya lebih dari itu.

"Eh? Ah, kukira pekerjaan Kak Chris itu fotografer." Jeongin mengusap lehernya sebagai kebiasaannya apabila ia sedang malu. Habisnya tingkah sang pria yang lebih tua sejak tadi tampak seperti seorang yang handal dalam bidang itu. Ia kira Chris punya berbagai koleksi kamera. "Jadi bukan ya?"

Chris menggeleng seraya tersenyum menyeringai. "Hampir sejenis sih. _Membidik_ adalah keahlianku."

Sejak awal pun bukan kamera yang sebenarnya menjadi topik di pikirannya. Ketika Jeongin meminta saran pun Chris hanya bisa memberikan sesuai dengan apa yang ia biasa lakukan di pekerjaannya.

"Oh ya, tadi Kak Chris bilang lebih senang bekerja di malam hari? Kenapa?"

"Aku bisa bekerja di jam kapanpun. Tapi memang malam hari itu adalah _kawasanku._ " Chris menjeda ucapannya sebentar sembari menatap Jeongin dengan seksama. "Tenang dan tidak begitu ramai. Menurutmu itu waktu yang tepat bukan untuk berburu?"

"Hm, tapi bagiku malam hari kurang menarik untuk _hunting_ foto seperti itu," ujar Jeongin jujur.

Chris membalas santai, "Aku sedang membicarakan hal lain."

"Oh?" Jeongin hanya menatap bingung, tapi ia tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut. Suasana di sekitar mereka kembali canggung seperti di awal pertemuan tadi.

Jeongin menoleh seraya tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih Kak Chris," ujarnya tulus.

" _No need to say thanks, babe._ "

Kedua pipi Jeongin kembali bersemu merah. Chris tersenyum menyeringai. Pria itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Kalau begitu, aku pamit lebih dulu."

Jeongin mengangguk kecil. Meskipun kedua manik hitamnya menatap kepergian Chris dengan tidak rela. Mungkin, kalau semesta menghendaki ingin rasanya Jeongin bertemu dengan pria itu lagi.

-ooo-

Tiga minggu setelahnya Jeongin pergi berkeliling di kota. Setelah menyelesaikan hari terakhir ujian akhir semester yang begitu penat, Jeongin memutuskan untuk melakukan _hunting_ foto. Atas saran dari Chris, ia selalu membawa kamera miliknya kemanapun. Hanya kamera saku, tapi Jeongin senang menggunakannya karena itu hadiah dari ibunya. Justru kamera kecil yang seperti itu lebih mudah karena Jeongin tidak perlu merasa keberatan. Lagipula alasan dia melakukan fotografi saat ini hanya untuk kesenangan, bukan untuk persaingan. Jeongin tidak ingin merasa iri berlebihan akibat melihat berbagai hasil foto orang lain.

Jeongin percaya dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak asal membidik gambar. Mempertimbangkan berbagai objek menarik.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di pinggir sungai di kota itu. Dari sini pemandangan suasana kota tampak begitu indah, serta suasana sungai yang tenang membuat Jeongin merasa damai.

Sebelumnya ia berada di tengah kumpulan orang yang cukup ramai. Kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah menyusuri bagian tempat yang sepi. Jeongin tersenyum semangat ketika ia menemukannya. Pemuda itu dengan segera mengambil foto embun air yang membeku di musim dingin yang terletak di dekat suatu pohon. Setelah itu, ia melangkah mundur ke belakang untuk mengambil foto objek pohon besar itu secara keseluruhan.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup." Jeongin berujar pelan. Setelah berkeliling seharian, ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat.

Sayangnya Jeongin tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang mengawasi tingkahnya sejak tadi. Tepat saat Jeongin mulai mengambil foto di tempat pinggir sungai itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jeongin membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah dirasa nyaman, pemuda itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sambil melihat berbagai hasil fotonya di hari itu. Awalnya ia biasa saja melihat hasil fotonya sambil berkomentar kecil.

Tapi ketika ia baru saja ingin menggeser hasil fotonya, tak sengaja matanya menemukan hal aneh.

"Eh, itu apa?"

Sebelah alisnya terangkat, sementara itu matanya menyipit untuk mengamati baik-baik. Hasil foto yang ia lihat sekarang adalah objek pohon besar yang sempat diambilnya tadi. Tempatnya memang sepi dan tidak ada orang sama sekali di foto itu. Objek pohon besar itu berlatar pinggiran sungai yang disertai jembatan kota dan bangunan gedung tinggi yang tampak sedikit blur. Namun, apabila diperhatikan lebih teliti, di _rooftop_ bangunan gedung itu terlihat ada seseorang. Jeongin menekan tombol _zoom_ yang lebih besar.

Di atap bangunan itu terlihat seorang pria yang sedang memegang senapan?!

"Hah?" Jeongin terkejut. Kepalanya ia gelengkan berulang kali untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. Namun, Jeongin benar. Terlihat ada seorang pria dengan posisi tubuh sedikit menunduk di atas gedung. Ada senapan di depannya persis dan orang itu terlihat berniat membidik sesuatu.

Jeongin tidak tahu siapa orang tersebut, tapi postur tubuh orang itu mengingatkannya dengan seseorang. Entah itu siapa. Jeongin tidak ingat.

Jeongin bergidik ngeri sekaligus panik. "Aku tidak mungkin menjadi saksi mata melihat seorang pembunuh, kan?"

Tepat ketika Jeongin mengatakan itu. Ada suatu benda yang menembus dari kaca jendela kamarnya. Suara yang dihasilkan tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup untuk mengagetkan Jeongin. Bau bubuk mesiu mulai terasa di indra penciumannya.

"Peluru?"

Jeongin panik. Sepertinya itu memang peluru. Benda itu menembus langsung tepat ke dinding di sampingnya. Beruntungnya Jeongin saat itu sedang posisi berbaring di ranjang. Kedua iris hitamnya menoleh ke arah kiri dengan takut. Memang terlihat jelas kalau jendela kamarnya bolong.

_Brak!_

Ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di balkon kamarnya. Jeongin menutup kedua matanya takut. Seketika lidahnya merasa kelu untuk berteriak memanggil kakak laki-lakinya. Ditariknya selimut besar untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Meskipun rasanya mustahil melakukan hal itu karena seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di balkonnya itu telah melihatnya. Bodohnya, Jeongin lupa menutup tirai kamarnya!

Jeongin bergidik ketakutan. Sepertinya seseorang itu merupakan sniper yang tak sengaja dipotretnya tadi. Sniper itu sepertinya menyadari kalau ia akan muncul di salah satu hasil fotonya. Batin kecil Jeongin mulai membisikkan doa-doa penyelamat. Jari-jari tangannya saling bertaut erat.

"Kita bertemu lagi." Suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping ranjangnya mengejutkan Jeongin. Hal yang membuatnya terkejut bahwa Jeongin ingat suara itu.

"Yang Jeongin."

Seseorang itu memanggil namanya sambil menarik selimutnya dengan kasar. Kedua manik hitam Jeongin mengerjap berusaha memastikan bahwa penglihatannya saat itu tidak salah. Tampak figur seorang pria yang menatapnya dengan seringai tampan.

"Kak Chris?"

Chris tersenyum kecil mendengar panggilan itu. Namun, raut ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi datar. Tidak ada lagi wajah keramah-tamahan yang ditemui Jeongin di tempo hari ketika di kedai kopi kala itu.

"Dimana foto itu?"

Jeongin menunjuk kamera yang masih di atas ranjang itu, lantas Chris mengambilnya dengan cepat. Manik hitam Chris yang atraktif itu menatap hasil foto dengan seksama.

" _Well,_ Jeongin. Kamu telah tahu rahasiaku."

 _What the_.... Jadi itu benar? Pantas saja Chris tampak seperti orang yang handal ketika memberikan saran kepadanya di tempo hari.

Oh, Tuhan. Jeongin memang menginginkan untuk kembali dipertemukan dengan Chris. Namun, bukan di situasi saat ini! Jeongin mana tahu bila Chris rupanya adalah seorang sniper profesional.

Chris menatapnya datar. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Jeongin yang kini mulai memundurkan tubuhnya sehingga menabrak kepala ranjang. Jeongin tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa kabur kemana lagi saat ini.

Chris tersenyum remeh. Tangan besarnya mengangkat dagu Jeongin supaya kepala pemuda itu mendongak menatap ke arahnya. Jeongin menggigit bibirnya takut. Kedua tangan besar Chris mengelus pipi Jeongin dengan lembut, sebelum akhirnya pria itu meremas dagu Jeongin dengan kencang.

Chris benar-benar menatapnya dengan tatapan bengis. Rahang pria itu tampak mengeras.

"Orang yang tahu rahasiaku itu harus tutup mulut, ' _kan_?"

\-----

end

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> Ini udah aku post di wp sejak tahun lalu, sengaja aku up lagi di AO3. Pengen meramaikan tag ChanJeong disini :D  
> Sepi banget lagian:(
> 
> twt: @tehtiramisu (ada soulmate!AU ChanJeong disana hihi)


End file.
